Poete et Lawquist
by Sunder
Summary: La suite de Gorshacht (du meme auteur, moi :) )...


****

Poete et Lawquist. Par Sunder

22h45

Tara et Dawn s'etaient precipité a la seconde ou elles avaient entendu les bruits dans la salle adjacente. Elles avaient laisser Buffy decrocher, trop occupées a preparer les cookies autant qu'a se lancer de la farine a la figure, riantes toutes deux de bon coeur. La vie alors etait belle, malgres Gorshacht, encore hurlant dans les memoires. Maintenant, alors que Dawn essayait tant bien que mal de réanimer sa soeur, ecroulée sur le sol, Tara s'etait emparée du telephone. 

A l'autre bout de la ligne, elle reconnu Cordelia, affolée, hurlant pour qu'on lui reponde, que quelqu'un lui reponde, par pitié.

Lorsque Tara parvint finalement a la calmer et a lui faire dire ce qui se passait, elle posa son regard sur Buffy et Dawn, hoquetante d'horreur.

Angel etait mort

****************************************************

23h20

-Comment? 

Rentré de la boutique en urgence, Ripper avait decouvert sa compagne au lit, choquée et tremblante, veillée par sa jeune soeur. Tara, Oz et Spyke etaient dans la salle a manger, occupés a chercher dans ses ouvrages magiques.

C'est le vampire qui le premier trouva le temps de lui relater ce qu'ils savaient des evenements.

-Tué par deux mecs en Volkswagen bleu ciel ce soir meme, si on en crois Gunn et Wesley. Angel etait en pleine bataille a leur cotés face a un gang vampire, sur le point d'etre submergé, et les voila qui debarquent en sauveurs armés de haches, et qui se mettent a faire le menage comme de vraies petites tueuses, au point de pousser les mechants a un repli strategique, malgres l'avantage numerique. Deuxieme acte, juste apres s'etre presentés et avoir repris leur souffle, le plus petit se jete sur Angel et lui envoie sa hache en pleine gorge, avant de sauter dans leur voiture et de demarrer en trombe... Ni Wes ni Gunn n'ont eu le temps de reagir, tant c'a eté rapide.

Du coin de l'oeil, Ripper vois Dawn faire son entrée dans la piece, tremblante.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invite a le rejoindre. Elle se jete dans ses bras.

-Comment va ta soeur ? Pas besoin d'attendre de reponse, pensa t'il. Le coeur de l'enfant battant a tout rompre contre son ventre suffisait...

-Elle dort, Giles... Alex, Willow, maintenant Angel...

Giles pris le visage de Dawn entre ses mains, ecarta une meche de son visage, et la serra contre sa poitrine. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Spyke, et calma d'un simple regard plusieurs de ses inquietudes. Si le "retour" de son ame avait fait taire la passion devorante du Vampire pour Buffy, il restait, en secret de tous si ce n'est du vieil homme, le champion de la jeune Dawn.

Tara osa une idée.

-V...vous croyez qu'il peut s'agir de Gorshacht ?

La Sorciere ne mordit la langue en voyant les mains de Dawn se crisper dans le dos de l'Anglais. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de l'enfant, cherchant a la rassurer. Meme si elle ne le disait pas, tous savaient que la seule allusion au vieux monstre suffisait a la petrifier de nouveau. En cela le Vainqueur du Warpig immortel avait reussi son oeuvre, pensa Ripper, la pauvre enfant ne devait plus jamais dormir du sommeil de l'innocence.

-Non, lanca fermement Spike, anticipant de peu la reponse. J'ai moi meme aidé a l'incineration du monstre, et je peux te jurer que moi et Bug, on a fait ca de facon impeccable, Demons comme Vampires, on avait pas vraiment envie de le voir revenir...

-Pas Gorshacht en personne, continua la sorciere, mais des fideles, des m...minions...

Oz se devait d'intervenir.

-Je ne pense pas , Tara. Ils se seraient attaquer a vous, pas a Angel.

-D...des Chasseurs de Vampires, alors? Des Gens du Conseil, peut-etre?

-Meme probleme, pourquoi l'auraient t'il sauvés, alors que d'autres se fatiguaient a le tuer?

-Oz a raison, sorciere, c'etait Angel seul qu'ils voulaient. Et ils le voulaient personnellement.

-Merci de me soutenir, Vampire.

-Hé, des fois t'as de bonnes idées, Chienchien.

Sourires entendus entre les deux hommes. Gilles allant pour s'asseoire, se detacha quelques secondes de Dawn, au bord des larmes. 

Anya etait morte, ses yeux sur l'etagere, hurlante pendant 8 heures sous la lame de l'Observateur dechu. S'il l'avait vengé, il ne pouvais neanmoins rien faire pour les souvenirs que Dawn avait depuis lors en memoire, souffrance, mort et reveil a la vie...

Tant de choses avaient changées, en 6 mois... Dawn, Buffy...une famille. Une famille qu'il avait tant desiré, et qui lui avait tant fait default...

Il attira de nouveau sa petite protegée dans le Cocoon de ses bras, et elle cessa de pleurer. A son tour, il posa une question.

- Tu dis qu'ils se sont presentés ? Ils ont donnés un nom? 

-Oui, repondis le vampire, et c'est ce qu'on cherche depuis tout a l'heure. Rien ne parle d'eux dans vos livres, et Wesley ne sais rien non plus. Bien sure, on aurait encore la rouqu...

Spyke s'arreta avant d'aller trop loin, et espera que personne ne l'ai entendu sur le point de parler de Willow. 

Parler de la sorciere restait toujours difficile a Oz et Tara, et bien que leur petit duo avait fini par ne plus aborder le sujet aussi souvent qu'a leurs debuts, elle restait une souffrance a vif pour ses deux amis.

Sentant le vampire incapable de changer de sujet, Ripper vint a son aide.

-Le nom, Spyke, tu as dit qu'ils s'etaient presentés. Quel etait leur nom?

-Ils ont dis s'appeler Poete et Lawquist.

***************************************************************

04h20

Sur les collines de Sunnydale, peut apres le panneau d'entrée de la ville, une petite coccinelle bleue delabrée s'arrette en souffletant, comme sur le point de rendre l'ame. Le conducteur en descent, Grand garcon dégingandé, de courts cheveux blancs dans le vent, une longue echarpe aux couleurs de l'Angleterre lui couvrant le bas du visage , l'allure deliberement voulue "Nouvelle Vague". Seul detail erroné de cette apparence, la longue hache d'incendie au bout de son bras, presque etincellante, posée negligeamment sur le haut de sa botte. De l'autre coté du vehicule, sort son compagnon, petit jeune homme gracile et nerveux, au long manteau couleur mauve, lunettes rondes aux bout du nez, verres depareillés emeraude et carmins, une courte haches a double tranchant a la ceinture. Acroupi au sol, humant l'air autant que la poussiere californienne sous ses pas, c'est ce dernier qui prend finalement la parole contre toute attente, apres quelques secondes de detente sous la lune.

-Sunnydale, hein ?

-Et oui, Daniel, la Bouche de l'Enfer legendaire...

-Franchement, je voyait ca plus flippant, moi...

-Le royaume Californien de la Tueuse enfant, mon ami, Terre du grand Maitre, de Gorshacht le cruel... 

- D'Angelus...

- S'il te plais, ne te moque pas de l'ennemi, Ca nourri l'orgueil, et rend moins apte a la bataille.

Lawquist regarda son ami, et grimaca. Les dernieres heures de la nuit le rendaient dramatiquement poetique, et la Poesie n'etait pas, malgres son surnom, ce en quoi il excellait le plus

- Je connais la regle, mec, y'a pas necessité de la reciter constamment. Et tu crois vraiment que les autres vont nous causer l'agace, Peter ?

-Toute bataille menée porte les germes de sa defaite...

-Si tu veux, mais n'empeche, reconnais que ce n'est pas Prague, vu du dehors...Meme l'air a pas l'odeur de mort classique...

-Mon ami, tu verrais avec mes yeux, tu saurais que le mal regne en ce lieu comme en d'autres ou nous avons sevis...Il est simplement plus magique que d'habitude, c'est tout...

Silence. Finalement, Daniel se tourne sur son acolyte, tout sourire.

-Peter...

-Oui Daniel ?

-Ca me ferait bien marrer d'etre le pacifique, cette fois, pour commencer. J'te sent inspiré.

-Le destin seul decide, tu le sais...

De sa veste, le jeune Peter sort une piece d'un dollars canadien. Une habitude de longue date.

-Pile ou Face, mon ami?

-Pile, comme toujours, on change pas une equipe qui gagne .

Dans un sourire et un mouvement gracieux, la piece s'eleve dans les airs.   
Presque au ralenti, ce n'est que par necessité gravitationnelle qu'elle retombe finalement sur le sol. Tous deux regardent. Le plus grand se releve, souriant comme rarement on le verra faire.

-Tu pense veritablement parvenir a etre tranquille, mon ami ? tu ne va pas ceder cette fois ?

-No Probleme, j'ai deja une idée pour le game. Changement toutes les 3 heures, okay?

-Impeccable pour moi... Activant son chronometre bracelet, lancant les clefs de la voiture au petit homme, il poursuit dans un sourire ...Le gentil conduis, bien entendu.

Tous deux remontent en voiture. 

Miracle parmis les miracles et cela malgres un demarrage maladif, l'objet motorisé parvins a atteindre peniblement le centre ville, et meme a s'y garer. 

Comme quoi, il faut garder la foi...

*************************************************************

6h25

Presque 10 mois que Gilles n'avait pas posé le genou devant cette tombe.

Sa tombe.

Jenny Calendar.

Son premier amour, sa douce Mademoiselle Calendar.

Il avait connu le sexe , amplement et de toutes les facons possibles, du temps de sa premiere vie en tant que Ripper. 

Ripper & Ethan...

Devenu Rupert Gilles, il avait occasionnellement connu l'affection, dans les bras de Moira principalement...

Mais avant Buffy, il n'y'avait eu que Jenny. 

Jana...

Tuée par Angelus, il l'avait decouvert morte , allongée sur sa couche, la mise en scene macabre d'un monstre sanguinaire.

Un monstre sans ame.

Il caressa la pierre...

Dire que la mort d'Angel le chagrinait serait mentir. 

Sa compagne pleurait, certe, mais elle pleurait son amour d'adolescence, son ami, son premier amant...

Lui ne retenais finalement que l'Homicide, le pere en tenebre , sire de Drusilla, maitre d'une lignée assassine et meurtriere...

Le tueur de sa bien aimée.

Angelus, une menace de moins sur le monde.

Ironie...

La pierre etait froide. 

-Jenny...

Un simple aveu, soupire dans le vent. Sa douleur secrete. L'un des secrets qu'il cachait a sa Tueuse...

Ripper releva son col, et pris le chemin de la maison. Il devait etre là quand tout serait decouvert. L'un de ces multiples secrets qu'il s'etait forgé du temps ou seul il avait a les assumés.

Perdu dans ses pensées , il ne remarqua meme pas les deux etranges individus, quelques metres derriere lui...

-Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Rupert Gilles, mon ami. L'Observateur...Mentor de la Tueuse, aussi.

- Je l'aurais imaginé plus vieux.

-Le pouvoir du Warpig conserve, meme quand on l'a rejeté, il reste une aura residuelle . Sans le savoir, il a peut etre gagné 20 ans d'existence avec sa jolie Compagne, et a meme certainement rajeuni de quelques années sans s'en etre rendu compte, ces derniers mois.

-Ca change quelques chose a la mission ?

Le grand malingre sifflota, marqua un temps de reflexion, puis se tourna vers Lawquist.

- Non. Il mourra quand meme.

*****************************************************

6h40

-Houston, on a un probleme...

Le retour de Spyke, comme souvent attira sur lui tout les regards de la troupe. Depuis le "renouveau" de son ame, plusieurs mois auparavants, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de profiter au maximum de ses nuits, et in extenso de se retrouver regulierement a courir sous le soleil levant , comme il venait de le faire entre sa voiture et la porte de la maison.

-Quel probleme? osa Dawn dans un demi sommeil, s'attendant a tout...

- Si on en croit Bug, Drusilla a eté assassinée il y'a moins de 14h a Los Angeles...

Oz revint dans le salon, un verre de sang frais a la main. Spyke, encore fumant d'avoir couru, accepta avec plaisir le breuvage, et apres quelques gorgées, continua son histoire.

- Les deux memes types, la meme description. Ils l'ont sortis de force de sa cachette, un immeuble Wolfram et Hart, et ont meme eu le plaisir de mettre a mal leur service de securité, decoupant dans la viande tout ce qui leur barrait le chemin.

-Sauf Dru, bien sur...Pour elle, ils avaient un plan de prevu.

-Exact Chienchien, sauf Dru. Ils l'ont sortis sous le soleil, malgres ses hurlements, et la encore, petit tas de cendres vampiriques fumantes. Du travail propre, des vrais pros.

Tara, dans les bras de qui Dawn commencait a fermer les yeux apres une nuit de veille au chevet de sa soeur, leva les siens vers le vampire, silencieusement inquiete du tremblement de sa voix. Oz la rassura d'un baiser.

-Ne t'inquiete pas, Bebé. Spyke ne risque rien, ce qui arrive est le probleme de Los Angeles, pas le notre.

Comme pour appuyer la reflexion voulue apaisante de son acolyte, Spyke se pencha sur elle,et l'embrassa a son tour avec un sourire. Voyant Dawn commencer a sombrer ,il l'enleva doucement a la Sorciere, et decida de l'emmener vers sa chambre, malgres ses attendrissantes contestations ensommeillées. Il borda l'enfant, et resta quelques minutes a son chevet, Tout a ses souvenirs. 

Ripper etait parti tot ce matin, ou tard cette nuit selon, en meme temps que lui, quasiment, pour une direction que lui seul pensait connaitre. Bien sure, il ne s'y etait plus rendu depuis que la Tueuse partageait sa couche, il le savait, mais du temps ou son alter-ego "malefique" vivait encore dans sa crypte, il l'y avais vu regulierement, presque aussi souvent qu'il n'y avait decouvert Willow en pleurs. Angel mort, il comprenait que l'homme ai eu besoin de se rendre la bas.

Dawn soupira dans son sommeil, Spyke, tout a son observation, sursauta lorsqu'une main brulante d'etre humain se posa sur son epaule, mettant fin a sa reverie.

- Buffy est levé, annonca Oz.

**********************************************************************

6h49

Poete et Lawquist deciderent de faire le chemin a pied jusqu'a l'entrepot, ayant jugés bon de laisser leur vehicule se reposer un peu. Tous deux fredonnaient "Teenagers from Outer Space" des Meteors, riant mutuellement de leur interpretation mediocre. Pas un etre humain a l'horizon, la cache parfaite pour un demon.

-Tu me redis le nom, s'il te plais?

Le plus grand, sembla s'agacer pendant une fraction de seconde, continua a marcher quelques metres en silence, puis se retourna finalement sur son compagnon.

- Herman, ca fais dix fois que je te le redis il s'appelle Herman. Fais l'effort de retenir le nom des Client, au moins, Daniel.

- Humanoide ?

-Presque. Une peau blindé, un demon d'Hozas.

- Meme modele qu'a Barcelone?

- Plus vieux selon mes notes, presque deux siecles de plus. Moins de parties tendres, plus de carapace.

- Donc, celui là, on le mangera pas, c'est ca ?

Rires stupides des deux individus. Des plaisanteries nées d'une vie passée ensemble...

Arrivés devant les portes de l'entrepot, le plus grand, l'arme a la main, se tourne vers son compagnon.

-5 minutes ?

-Si tu fais moins de 3, je paie a dejeuner.

-Tu chronometre ?

-Ca tourne deja, vieux.

Sourire de Poete, commencant a demolir la porte a grands coups de hache.

**********************************************************************

6h59

La Tueuse venait finalement de se reveiller, liberée du sort de sommeil qu'etait parvenu a lui lancer la blonde sorciere,il y'a 6 heures de cela, sur la demande de Ripper.

- La nuit a eté longue, Buffy, annonca Tara.

- Les recherches vous ont appris quelques chose?

-Rien de tres probant, Tueuse. Comme on te l'a deja dis, ce cher Angel a eté tué par deux types inconnus de nos services, les miens comme ceux de Wesley ou de ton amant cacochyme a ce qu'il semble dire...

Comme souvent, Spyke aimait se moquer de Gilles, et plus encore faire enrager la blonde en rapellant leur difference d'age. Une survivance de sa vie vampirique, disait Tara, un peu comme sa couleur de cheveux...

Buffy le devisageant, telle sur le point de le tuer ,Spyke alla s'asseoir a coté de la Sorciere, deja dormante a moitié entre les bras de son loup-garou.

-Ou est Rupert, demanda Buffy ?

-Sorti, repondis Oz, il avait a faire en ville...

-Il est au cimetierre, c'est ca ?

Il est des silences qui parlent mieux que beaucoup de reponses. Buffy baissa le regard, aux bords des larmes...

-Il est resté a ton chevet la plus grande parti de la nuit, Tueuse. Il avait besoin d'y aller...

-Et moi j'ai besoin de lui maintenant.

-C'est toi qu'il aime, ne sois pas injuste avec lui.

-Jamais il ne l'oubliera...Il l'appelle encore dans son sommeil, Spyke...

-...Comme toi avec Angel ? Pendant une seconde, le Vampire se demanda s'il etait bien raisonnable de chercher a raisonner avec une Tueuse au bord de la crise de nerf, lorsque quelqu'un, le sauvant, frappa a la porte.

Buffy leva la tete, pleine d'espoir.

-Rupert?

Tara alla ouvrir.

Faith.

-Salut, Tar'.

***************************************************************

7h00

-Trente-Neuvieme sur la liste, on a affaire a qui?

-Andy Logan, un vampire.Fraiche date, moins de 7 ans

-Ca te tenterais pas un p'tit dej, Peter? Moi je creve la dalle .

-D'abord le Vampire, et ensuite, tu m'offre le petit dejeuner, 

-J'trouve ca injuste que ca ai eté aussi vite avec l'autre, a 10 secondes pret, je mangeais gratuit...

-2mn44, chronometre temoignant sans mensonge, mon ami. 

- Quitte ou double, ca te tente?

- Explique ton idée et nous verront apres...

-Meme deal qu'avec Drusilla: 4minutes, tu le sort a la lumiere.

-Harponnage autorisé bien entendu ?

Lawquist sembla hesiter, mais voir l'air decidé de son ami suffisait a lui faire accepter n'importe quoi.Il acquiesca dans un sourire. Regarder travailler Poete etait un plaisir, traque comme mise a mort, un vrai artiste...

-Okay, mais 3mn, alors.

Le Chronometre remis a zero, Poete, ricanant, entra dans le batiment abandonné en hurlant le nom du vampire. Pas le temps de faire discret.

**********************************************************

7h02

A la vue de Faith, Buffy hesita entre lui sauter au cou et se preparer a combattre. Malgres tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire, et Dieu savait combien elle lui en avait fait, Faith restait sa moitié, l'autre facette de sa nature de Tueuse, surtout maintenant que leur monde a toutes deux avait gagné en souffrance. Faith comme elle avaient etés attachées a Angel, et lui mort, toutes deux avaient perdus un soutien precieux. Faith fit un pas a l'interieur de la maison, sans un mot, Wesley a sa suite. Elle sourit timidement, et tout devint simple.

Buffy se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Toutes deux fondirent en larmes.

La realité etait simple. Buffy et Dawn etaient soeurs de sang. Buffy et Faith l'etaient par les armes. Le lien de l'Acier.

Imperceptiblement, Oz, Wesley,Tara, et Spyke, respirerent de nouveau, s'etant attendu au pire.

C'est Ripper qui avait exigé que l'on fasse sortir Faith de prison, deux mois auparavant. Il l'avait tenu eloigné de Sunnydale, chez un ami a San Francisco, Ash Kurshen, ancien observateur en retraite et magicien. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle depuis lors.

Une de ses rares manigances dont Ripper avait parlé, depuis Gorshacht.

Faith la premiere osa rompre le silence, tout en serrant Buffy dans ses bras.

-Mr G n'est pas la?

-Giles avais a faire en ville, éluda Oz pour la seconde fois de l'heure.

Faith et Buffy se separerent sans un mot, tout sourire l'une pour l'autre malgres les sanglots. Le loup garou se tourna vers Wesley.

-Comment a eté la route ?

-Plutot agreable, vue les circonstances...

-Cordelia n'est pas là ?

Meme s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aimée du temps du Lycée, Oz s'inquietait pour l'ancienne Reine de Promo. Lors de ses passages a LA, elle avait semblée tres proche du vampire. Sa mort avait du la briser.

-Restée avec Gunn, le deces d'Angel laisse nombre de travail, helas.

-C'est Rupert qui vous a demander de venir?

La voix de Buffy tremblait, signe de sa fatigue nerveuse evidente, au dela des larmes contenues. Les regards de Tara et Faith se croiserent, elles la firent asseoir, tentant de calmer ses tremblements nerveux. Wesley repondis neanmoins.

-C'est moi qui ai proposé a Mr Gilles mon aide, face aux problemes a venir.

Tous leverent un oeil interrogateur vers lui, son propre regard croisant celui de Faith.

-Ils ne doivent pas savoir, Wes'...

Silence. Buffy la premiere, osa parler.

-Quels problemes a venir?

Silence de nouveau gené. Cette fois, c'est Faith qui pris la parole.

-Ethan Raines est mort, B. Poete et Lawquist sont ses executeurs testamentaires.

******************************************

7h06

-Prochain sur la liste ? demanda le plus petit des deux.

-Les Freres Carrey, Tob, Andy, et Allen. Vampires. 1 siecle d'existence.

-Ensemble ou chacun leur tour?

Poete devisagea son jeune compagnon, eberlué.

-Tu me decois, mon ami, si tu ose poser cette question serieusement...

-14mn avant le changement de role, Peter. On peux se prendre le petit dej' promis, et je m'en occupe apres, t'a l'air crevé...

-Ose dire tout de suite que je m'essouffle ?

-Les 3 ensembles? Tu pense pouvoir le faire avant le changement de role?

Poete regarda le sourire hilare de son compagnon, et ricana a son tour.

-Tu auras meme le temps de me beurrer mes tartines, mon ami...

Degainant sa hache, il passa la porte de la crypte.

************************************************

7h17

A peine avait t'il passé la porte que 4 regards allourdis de sommeil s'etaient retournés sur Ripper, en quete d'explication. Avant meme que Buffy ne parle, d'une voix tremblante de colere,il devina ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Quand pensait tu nous expliquer, Rupert? Mieux, meme, me dire a moi que tu savait qui etaient les assassins d'Angel ?

Sa colere etait justifiée, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Decouvrant Wesley sur sa gauche, le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, sans un regard pour aucune des autres personnes presentes dans la piece. Il pris la parole.

- Vous avez fait vite, Wesley... Je ne vous attendait pas avant plusieurs heures...

-Oui, heu... Desolé Rupert. Je me rend bien compte que vous n'avez peut etre pas eu le temps de leur expliquer toutes nos...demarches...

Semblant se rappeler soudainement quelques chose d'important, Wesley sortis une envellope de sa poche, et la tendis a son collegue.

-De la part de Ash, les "documents" que vous aviez demander...

Sans un mot, Gilles ouvrit l'envellope, en parcouru le contenu d'un oeil discret, et la glissa dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers Faith.

-Ash t'a expliqué, je pense ?

-Oui, lacha t'elle avec un sourire... Felicitation, a propos...

-Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Jusqu'a la mort, Ripper...

La jeune Tueuse ne pu reprimer un sourire, auquel l'observateur repondis. Rien de cela n'echappa a Buffy.

-Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce que vous complotez ? Rupert !

La voix de Buffy, encore. Ripper ota ses lunettes, et se frottant les yeux, instaura sans le vouloir un silence lourd de questions. De son poste d'observation, Wesley marqua un temps d'arret a la vue des pupilles de serpents qui etaient desormais celles de son collegue. Ce qui n'echappa pas a l'interressé.

-Vous ne leur avez rien dis de l'histoire, Wesley ?

Wesley, au son de la voix de Ripper, devint livide. Il bredouilla quelques secondes avant de parvenir a detacher ses yeux du regard reptilien de celui qu'il avait pourtant cru mieux connaitre. Meme s'il ne disait rien il connaissait la legende de Gorshacht, et savoir Ripper son heritier ne le rassurait pas.

-Le minimum, admit t'il. J'ai preferé attendre que vous soyez là.

-Tres bien, lanca Ripper...Commencons par les faits. Poete & Lawquist sont des agents du Diogene's Club, aupres de qui Ethan et moi avons contracté une assurance vie il y'a de cela presque 20 ans. Au cas ou l'un d'entre nous venait a mourir, le Club devait eliminer 50 de nos ennemis en notre nom. Ethan est mort depuis peu, tué par un demon, et j'ai deja reperé 15 meurtres , hors Angel et Drusilla, pouvant etre considerés comme etant de leur responsabilité. Voici la bonne nouvelle…

Silence.

-Attendez, Ripper, je vient de rever ou vous venez de dire que CA, c'etait la bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui, Spyke, c'etait la bonne nouvelle… il restait probablement 30 ou 35 noms sur la liste a leur arrivée aux Etats Unis, et nous savons que ces deux personnes sont a Sunnydale, ou au mieux qu'ils sont en route pour venir ici. Par ailleurs, je sais qu' Ethan avait inclu une close "Torture" pour les derniers noms de sa liste, et qu'il se faisait un point d'honneur a la remettre a jour regulierment.

Silence. Tous on peur de poser la question. Finalement, c'est Spyke, une nouvelle fois, et apres quelques raclements de gorges, qui ose le premier.

-D'accord, Ripper... et vous etes le numero combien ?

De nouveau le silence. Cette fois, c'est la voix de Wesley qui se fait entendre...

-Mr Giles est le... le numero 3.

Ricanement, Spyke s'abandonnant a sa nature.

-Bon Sang Ripper, il deteste Buffy et un autre type plus que vous, j'ai du mal a le croire...

-Buffy n'est pas sur la liste, continua Wesley.

Cette fois, Spyke ne ricana pas. Le Regard de la Tueuse, inquiet comme jamais, ne lui donna pas envie de rire.

-Giles, dites moi la verité, qui sont les deux dernieres personnes de la liste ?...

-Ethan veux que je souffre, Spyke. Il veux que je meurt en sachant que rien de ce que j'aime ne me survivra.

Dans un hoquet d'horreur, Buffy ferma les yeux. Quoi que soit l'info qu'hesitait a lacher Ripper, c'etait assez grave pour mettre sa Tueuse dans tous ses etats.

-Des Noms, Ripper.

-Dawn. Dawn est la seconde.

Le vampire ferma les yeux. Meme si l'ancien Observateur ne disait rien, il avait pour l'enfant l'amour d'un pere... La voir aussi bien placée dans sa liste confirmait les soupcons qu'il pouvait avoir sur ce fait.

Jamais. Jamais Dawn ne serait de nouveau torturée, il ne le permettrai pas. Dans le coeur de Spyke, les deux executeurs testamentaires n'etaient deja plus que de la viande morte...

-Et le premier nom... Dites nous qui proteger, Giles...

Cette fois, c'est Buffy, au bord des larmes, qui apporta la reponse.

-Il n'a pas de nom. Pas de nom...parce que nous pensions avoir encore le temps d'y penser...

Silence. .

Buffy continua.

-Mon bebé...mon bebé est le premier de la liste...

************

7h58

Du sang jusqu'aux genoux, hilare comme rarement, Lawquist se retourna sur Poete, tout aussi souriant.

-Merde, Peter, t'aurais pu prevenir que ces saloperies de demons Unariens perdaient autant de sang a la decapitation...

-Ca aurait gaché la surprise, mon ami...

Au sortir de la caverne, Poete raya un nom de son carnet. Son sourire disparaissant, il porta le regard sur son ami.

-Nous entrons dans la part desagreable de la profession, Daniel...

-Le Grand T ?

-Oui.

-Merde. Exceptionnelement, je vote pour qu'on oublie une partie du contrat, perso. Le dernier truc, c'est vraiment trop zarbi...

-Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ca, tu le sais.

Plusieurs fois, Les deux amis avaient hesités a prendre certains contrats, particulierement cruels. En 5 ans de carriere, ils avaient assassinés de tout. Avocats, Ex-epouses, Demons, Vampires, Chiens, Hommes, Femmes, parfois Enfants... Mais un foetus, c'etait une premiere.

Le Diogene's Club leur avaient laissé 2 jours pour dire s'ils acceptaient le contrat ou non. Personne n'ayant voulu du boulot, ils les avaient rappelés deux semaines plus tard, quintuplant leurs honoraires...

Sa hache a la main, Lawquist ne leva pas les yeux du sol jusqu'a la voiture, pensif. Arrivé sur place, il se lacha.

-Merde, Peter, je vais franchement y laisser ma santé mentale, sur ce coup. Jamais on pourra redormir apres un truc comme ca.

-Je m' occuperais de la phase finale, ne t'inquiete pas.

-On pourrait laisser cette part du contrat a d'autres. Le Club finira bien par trouver deux Psychos sans morale... 

Poete le coupa.

-...Il les a, Daniel, c'est nous. La majorité de nos contrats, personne ne les prends. Si on abandonne celui là, personne ne le fera.

-Est ce que ce serait vraiment un mal ? franchement ?

Poete ne desira pas rentrer dans ce debat philosophiquee. L'un des gros problemes de Lawquist etait son sens moral. Autant tuer des adultes ou des monstres ne le genait pas, autant il se montrait rapidement emotif des qu'il s'agissait d'enfants... 

Pour lui bien sure, tout etait plus simple : Il etait un tueur, d'aussi loin que remontait sa memoire. Un contrat etait un contrat. Point Final.

-Ce qui est a faire doit etre fait, mon ami.

Lawquist soupira. Poete etait un dieu du Meurtre, le meilleur de sa categorie, lui meme ne faisait que figure d'amateur a ses cotés... Helas, Peter vivait aussi selon un code moral rigide, un puriste qui excluait completement la notion d'echec, ou d'abandon. Cela le pousserait a sa perte, mais en tant que meilleur ami, pas question de le laisser seul.

-Tu as raison...Ce qui est a faire doit etre fait...Meme si pour ca je doit plus pouvoir dormir de toute cette année...

Tous deux monterent dans la voiture. Lawquist croisa le regard de son ami, et sourit.

-On ira jamais au paradis, hein ?

L'autre ricana. Pas un rire vraiment sincere...

-Je n'en sais rien, Daniel... Qui peux savoir ou nous conduiront nos prochains contrats...

*******

8h35

Dans le Salon, Rupert fait face a une bouteille de Whisky, un verre sur le coté. L'un est vide, l'autres est pleine. Il fut un temps peu loin ou c'etait generalement l'inverse.

Jamais il ne le dirait a personne, mais le deces d'Ethan etait indirectement sa faute. Lorsque Le demon Gorshacht tomba, tous ceux qui lui etaient liés, amis ou disciples renegats, avaient eté impitoyablements chassés par les Serviteurs du Vargr, et executés. Il s'etait douté que cela arriverait, mais n'avait pas pris les decisions adecquates. S'il l'avait prevenu, peut etre qu'Angel serait encore vivant aujourd'hui...

Lorsque Buffy entre dans la piece, il n'ose se retourner, par peur de croiser son regard. Comment pourrait t'il oser la regarder, alors que ses erreurs de jeunesse menace son bonheur, comment pourrait t'elle le pardonner du deces d'Angel ?

Elle le rejoint, et prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'embrasse tendrement . Finalement, il ouvre les yeux sur elle.

Son regard n'est qu'amour. Il sourit.

L'amour est une drogue bien pire que l'alcool, pense t'il. Elle fait voir la vie en rose, et non plus seulement les elephants.

Alex aurait adoré cette phrase...

-Tout ira bien, Rupert. Nous avons connus d'autres menaces bien pires, nous affronterons celle ci ensemble...

Pendant un temps, il espera la croire.

Mais a la difference de tous, il connaissait la verité...

Buffy tuait les monstres, Poete et Lawquist tuaient les Humains...

Pas de Vampire, pas de demons, cette fois. Seulement des Professionnels.

*******

8h40

Dans la Cuisine des Summers, attablé devant une tasse de thé, Oz reflechi, plus peut etre qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ces dernieres années.

Buffy enceinte...

...enceinte de Giles, qui plus est.

Vraiment, Gorshacht avait bouleversé les choses, par sa venue. Six ans qu'il connaissait Buffy, Dawn, Giles... Sans Willow et Alex pour en rechauffer le coeur, le monde avait etrangement tourné. S'il n'y'avait eu Giles, et le respect qu'ils avaient mutuellement l'un pour l'autre, il aurait repris la route juste apres l'enterrement.

Et puis il y'avait eu Tara. Leurs sentiments avaient tellement evolués depuis qu'il etait revenu sur la demande de Giles... D'abord mefiance, gene, puis affection, finalement amitié, leurs rapports s'etaient mués en amour il y'a quelques mois, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le comprenne vraiment. Tara etait lesbienne, la femme pour qui sa petite amie l'avait quitté, et pourtant, tout ca n'avait eu aucune importance...Lorsque il avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, il fut le premier homme a jamais avoir partagé son lit. Son deuxieme amour...

Leur deuxieme amour a tous deux. Pas tout a fait aussi parfait que ne l'avait eté le premier, mais ils etaient là l'un pour l'autre, une chaleur humaine , un ami, un amour, avec qui affronter l'obscurité. C'etait deja mieux que rien...

Celle là, il la protegerait plus que tout. Elle ne mourrait pas.

Spyke entra dans la piece. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir a coté de son ami. 

-J'ai besoin de toi, Chienchien.

-Demande toujours...

-On ne va pas attendre que les deux Diogenéens nous tombent dessus sans rien faire, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai une idée de chez qui ils vont passer, avant de venir ici. Un type chez qui Ethan a laisser des dettes, avant de quitter la ville.

-Et tu compte les eliminer, jouant sur l'effet de surprise ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

Oz se leva, se dirigea vers le frigo. Il en sorti une poche de sang, qu'il jeta a son ami, puis revint s'asseoir.

-Moi ?

-On a toutes nos chances, j'en ai parlé avec Wesley... Ce ne sont que des humains, tu est un loup garou, je suis un vampire...

-On est a Sunnydale, Spyke. Rien ici n'est "Que des humains"...

-Arrete, une ballade ca va etre je te dis...Et puis vaut mieux se debarrasser de ces mecs avant qu'ils ne viennent ici, Osborn...Qui sait ce qu'ils feraient a ta sorciere. A la sorciere, et a Dawn...

-C'est un coup bas , Spike.

-Pas le temps de te menager, desolé...Alors, Chienchien, t'es un Heros, ou un Zero ?

Oz soupira, entamant sa transformation en loup garou.

-Je suis un imbecile, surtout. Et comment tu pense faire pour t'attaquer a eux en plein jour ? Ca existe, les cremes solaires special vampires, indice 10 Millions ?

Spyke ricana, et montra sa main au lycanthrope. Une bague etait desormais passée a son majeur, une bague qu'Oz cru reconnaitre. Il plongea son regard dans celui du vampire

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense...

-Non, mais ca fera l'affaire. Une creation du Sorcier et Observateur Ash Kurshen, un modele unique. Les memes pouvoirs que l'original, mais pour une periode de 24h seulement. Le moyen d'eviter qu'elle ne serve a de "noirs desseins"...

Souriant, ils porterent a leurs levre leurs deux breuvages, et en burent une gorgée.

Peut etre avaient t'ils une chance, apres tout.

-Quand veux tu attaquer ?

-Tout de suite. Le magasin d'Abner ouvre a 9h30. Tu as moins d'une heure pour te preparer.

**********

8h44

Seule dans la chambre de Dawn, Tara la regarde dormir.

Qu'elle se repose tant qu'elle le pouvait encore... Qui sais a quoi ressemblerait les heures a venir...

Les cauchemars ne la harcelent plus, mais son sommeil n'est plus paisible pour autant...

Gorshacht a mis des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Des larmes qui ne coulent que pendant son sommeil.

Dans le calme de la maison, Tara pense a Gorshacht, qui la viola, et assassina sa Willow. Elle regarde Dawn dormir, pose un baiser sur sa joue, et remonte la couverture sur ses epaules. 

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa protegée, elle n 'entend pas Giles entrer dans la piece, ni s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sent sa chaleur irradiante, derriere elle, elle se retourne sur lui, tentant de ne pas parraitre effrayée par les evenements a venir. 

Il sourit lui aussi. Aucun des deux n'arrivent a croire a cette illusion.

-Je la protegerais, Tara. Je la protegerais jusqu'a la mort.

-Je le sais Mr Giles...

...mais apres ?

**********

9h40

Lorsque Spike ouvrit la porte de chez Abner Jenkins, Magasin de confection pour dames le jour, Cercle de Jeu pour demons la nuit, sa premiere pensée fut qu'Abner avait refait la decoration, et repeint les murs en rouge. Puis son cerveau acceptant finalement la realité, il vit les corps.

Humains, demons, vampires surement... Un veritable carnage. Levant les yeux au plafond, il vit Abner cloué sur les pales de son ventilateur, le ventre ouvert, les intestins depuis longtemps tombés au sol. A l'expression figée de son visage, il devait etre encore conscient quand on l'avait castré.

Spike ferma les yeux. Deux humains. Ce n'etait que deux humains, et les humains mourraient facilement, il en avait assez tué dans sa vie pour le savoir.

Suivant de peu le vampire, Wesley et Oz ne surent rien dire, tout a l'observation de l'horreur...

Soudain, comme venu de nul part, le parfum de sang les submergea. Une odeur telle que meme Spyke la trouva difficile a supporter. Wesley, malgres le besoin de vomir qui agitait ses intestins, fut le premier a parler.

-Nous... arrivons trop tard. Ils sont deja repartis...

Un ricanement venant de la reserve les fit se retourner. Deux hommes leurs faisaient desormais face, couverts de sang, chacun une hache entre les mains. Le plus petit s'avanca, tout sourire.

-Faux, on est encore là...

Wesley mourut sans meme comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lawquist lui ouvrant le visage en deux d'un revers de hache, il s'affaissa au sol, le regard encore etonné de se savoir mort. Fin du Chasseur de Monstres.

Oz se metamorphosa, et vint se placer aux coté de Spike.

Un guet-apens.

L'ennemi connaissait son boulot...

Bien sure, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se laisseraient trucider, les deux meurtriers auraient du fil a retordre avant de le rendre a la paix du cimetiere. Spike degaina son epée, et fit face au plus grand, laissant le nabot aux machoires deja ecumantes du loups garou.

Vampire et Loups Garou face a deux Psychopathes armés de haches... Stephen King aurait adoré.

Spike sourit, et s'avanca vers l'homme.

-N'espere pas me tuer facilement, assassin... 

-Je n'espere rien, Vampire...Que le meilleur gagne, simplement.

- D'ici peu, j'aurais une pinte de ton sang dans mon frigo, en cas de petite faim...

-Les mots ne sont que des mots, mon ami...Tue moi d'abord, on parlera ensuite.

Sifflant d'impatience, Spike projeta sa lame en avant, qui passa a quelques centimetres du visage de son adversaire.

Il sourit.

Le prochain coup serait le bon.

Prochain coup qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de donner. D'un retour de hache habilement placé Poete trancha la main du vampire sous le poignet, faisant ainsi tomber au sol arme et bague de pouvoir. Une technique apprise lors d'une mission avec le Sentier Lumineux.

Spike hurla.

Un deuxième coup de hache le toucha sous la hanche. La douleur esplosa dans tout son corps, ses jambes se deroberent sous lui, il tomba a genou.

Imbecile.

Presomptueux. 

Il avait esperé réitérer l'Exploit de Gorshacht, vaincre tout seul, ne pas mettre d'innocents en danger.

Sauf que cet ennemi là n'etait pas Gorshacht. On ne combat pas la Peste et le Cholera avec les memes armes.

Aux portes de la mort, le Vampire en lui prit le dessus. Il poussa un hurlement de rage, et se jeta, tout croc dehors, sur son meurtrier.

Decapité en vol, il ne l'atteint jamais.

Tout cela n'avait pas duré 20 secondes.

Pour Oz, tout se compliqua.

Oz qui, face a un adversaire, un autre se retournant sur lui, se devina desormais condamné. Calmement, sans regrets, il accepta la mort, et c'est grognant qu'il se presenta a son ennemi. S'il mourrait, ce serait en faisant le maximum de degat.

Il sauta en avant, decidé a mordre. Il attrapa son adversaire en pleine cuisse, qui hurla de douleur et leva son arme, pret a frapper. 

La viande se dechira sous ses crocs, le sang coula dans sa gorge, se mêlant a sa salive. Son dernier repas de condamné.

Goutant a la chairs humaine pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Oz ferma les yeux, et pensa a Tara et Willow, ses deux amours. 

Frappé en pleine nuque, Oz mourut sans souffrir. 

Fin de la bataille.

La Superiorité de l'Homme sur la magie, encore une fois, pensa le Plus grand...

Se retournant sur Poete, Lawquist ne cacha rien de sa terreur..

-Il m'a mordu ! Ce salopard de Loup-Garou m'a mordu !!!

-Il va falloir soigner ca rapidement...

-Putain Poete, je veux pas devenir un loup-Garou !!!

-C'est justement pour ca qu'il faut soigner rapidement...

De sa poche, calmement, Poete extirpa une flasque, que son ami reconnu immediatement, une grimace d'apprehension sur le visage.

Un composé de Nitrate d'argent, d'eau benite, et de desinfectant. La medecine des pauvres humains qui n'avaient pas de Super Pouvoirs Magiques...Le remede miracle des Illuminati depuis plus de 7 Siecles

Ca allait faire mal, mais pas d'autres solutions s'il voulait eviter d'avoir des poils poussant sur la figure...

Le liquide sur la plaie, Lawquist hurla.

Une douleur telle qu'il ne l'avait meme jamais imaginée, et malgres ca, toujours 30% de chance qu'il ai eté contaminé.

Par dela la mort, Oz repris son apparence humaine...Illusion d'optique ou non, il souriait.

**********

9h52

Endormie sur le canapé du salon, Tara se reveille en hurlant, en proie a un cauchemar prophetique.

Oz. 

Oz est mort.

Spike aussi.

Quand a Lawquist et Poete, Ils sont deja en chemin...

*********

10h12

Leur voiture s'arreta au feu rouge. Dieu fasse qu'elle redemarre au feu vert, c'est tout ce que Poete demandait.

Le changement de vetements et quelques ablutions les avaient mis en retard sur son Planning, et il s'en inquieta. Il aimait travailler vite, eliminer le plus rapidement possible les Clients d'une meme zone geographique, surtout quand ceux ci manipulaient la magie. Qui pouvait prevoir ce qui passait par la tete d'une victime, lorsqu'elle se devinait la prochaine de la liste ? Bientot 12 heures depuiis l'elimination d'Angel, deja 30 mn depuis celle du Loup Garou et de ses amis.

Il faudrait etre prudent. Prudent pour deux, connaissant son ami comme il le connaissait. Lawquist etait un des meilleurs expert en torture de la planete, capable de maintenir en vie pendant des jours une victime, mais des qu'il sagissait d'execution pure, il avait tendance a ne pas aller immediatement a l'essentiel, et a privilegier l'amusement a l'efficacité.

-Si les autres nous donnes aussi peu de fil a retordre que ces 3 là, on sera de retour a Londre pour le Week-end.

Et en plus, il souffrait de desolants acces de confiances.

-Je doute que cela soit aussi facile, mon ami.

Le regard de Poete se porta sur Lawquist, et il eu du mal a cacher son inquietude. Quoi qu'il dise, sa blessure a la jambe etait grave, et il semblait affaibli. Pas au point de cesser la traque, bien sure, mais deja assez pour peut etre envisager quelques semaines de repos, ce contrat là terminé. 

Lawquist releva la tete vers son ami, un sourire arrogant aux levres.

-Arrete...47 cibles en moins de 72 heures, dont presque 30 passées dans l'avion...Sans compter les 3 Hors d'oeuvres de tout a l'heure, et quelques dizaines de bestioles sataniques !

La voiture redemarra. Poete se laissa aller a un soupire de soulagement. La rue commercante passée, il repondit a son compagnon.

-Hum, je craint que les derniers objectifs ne se laissent pas faire aussi facilement. S'ils ignoraient notre presence, nous n'aurions pas eu a rencontrer ce...comité d'acceuil.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous attendent en armes ? en nombre ? Arrete, des copains, depuis Gorshacht, ils en ont plus des tonnes, et on vient de trucider la seule vague d'assault qu'ils auraient pu mettre entre eux et nous...

-Je croyait que tu voulait les epargner, Daniel ? Que ce contrat ne te convenait pas ?

-C'etait avant de me faire bouffer la cheville par l'un d'entre eux, j'avoue... Et puis merde, on est les meilleurs de notre catégorie, on va pas caler devant un vieux et quelques ados, quand meme...

-Quoi qui nous attendent, de toute, facon, nous le sauront tres rapidement. Nous sommes arrivés.

Poete arreta la voiture, ils sortirent. A moins de 50 metres de là, se trouvait la demeure Giles. Plus le temps de s'inquieter.

***********

10h14

Lawquist ouvrit la porte, et penetra dans la demeure, rapidement suivi de son compagnon.

Sur le canapé du salon, Faith , le nez dans un livre, ne sembla pas les avoir vus.

Pas veritablement la situation prevue.

Poete, l'arme sur l'epaule, et un sourire aux levres, s'avanca vers la jeune femme...Alternative a la violence, la Diplomatie.

-Vous devez etre ... Faith, c'est cela ?

La jeune fille, sans precipitation, termina sa page, et posa son livre, avant de se lever. 

L'Art de la Guerre de Sun Tzui.

Elle leurs offrit son plus joli sourire.

-Ne vous prenez pas la tete, ils sont partis.

Soupir d'agacement, exactement ce que Poete avait craint, loin de l'optimisme de son compagnon.

-Et...je pense que vous n'etes d'humeur a nous communiquer leur destination, n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai refusé qu'ils me le disent, au cas ou vous me torturiez.

-Pourquoi ne pas etre parti avec eux, si vous aviez peur de souffrir ?

Un sourire vit le jour sur le visage de Faith. De l'arriere de sa ceinture, elle tira deux disques de metal, et leva les yeux vers le plus grand des deux executeurs.

-Devinez... J'vais leur faire gagner un peu de temps...

Les deux lames circulaires volerent, Poete parvint a eviter la sienne sans effort, dans un sourire. Derriere lui neanmoins, un bruit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre le laissa petrifié. 

La jugulaire tranchée, le regard sur lui, Lawquist tomba au sol, en proie a la convulsion.

Pendant un court instant, Poete pensa a essayer de maintenir la plaie fermée, mais cela se serait averé inutile. Daniel avait deja perdu trop de sang. Il etait mort ou le serait bientot.

Faith ricana, et tirant de derriere le fauteuil une masse d'arme, s'avanca vers le millieu de la piece.

-Un de moins... Passons a l'autre.

Poete ferma les paupieres de son ami, et se retournant, fit face a la Tueuse, ecumant de rage, des larmes dans le regard, pour la premiere fois de sa vie en proie a la plus noire des coleres..

Quelques part en lui, Peter Brown mourrut, ne restait que Poete...

-Daniel etait mon ami depuis l'Orphelinat, Sale Putain ! Mon seul ami !

-Pas de chance, Mec. Ca fait quel effet de plus avoir personne sur qui compter, en qui avoir confiance, dis moi ?

-Tu va mourir, Tueuse...

-On meurt tous un jour, Mercenaire. La preuve, ton petit copain...

L'arme a la main, Poete s'elanca vers la jeune femme, tout a sa colere.

Elle l'acceuillit d'un coup de masse en plein estomac.

La bile remonta dans sa gorge, melée de sang. Plusieurs de ses cotes avaient cedées sous la force de l'attaque, et il tomba au sol.

Ce n'etait pas comme ca qu'il combattait. Le tacticien en lui se reveilla. Qu'il continu ainsi, et il perdrait.

Il devait se reprendre, faire taire la colere. Car les sarcasmes de la Tueuse servaient a ca, le rendre dingue, le pousser a l'erreur.

Tout ca n'etait finalement qu'une partie d'echec, par dela la mort, entre Mr Raines et Mr Giles. Giles disposait de pions puissant, mais ce que lui n'avait en magie, il le compensait en connaissances.

Magie contre Determination... Ce qui n'etait jusqu'alors qu'un contrat devint une affaire personnelle.

Par dela la douleur, il trouva la force de se relever. Ce qui etait a faire devait etre fait. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Faith, l'arme au bout du bras, se positionna pour frapper de nouveau.

-T'en veux encore ?

-Tu as eu ta chance pour me tuer, et je suis debout. Maintenant, tu es morte.

S'efforcant de ne pas rire, Faith s'elanca, visant cette fois la tete. 

Il evita le coup, et prepara sa strategie plusieurs coups a l'avance.

Du tranchant de sa hache, il frappa sous le genou de la jeune femme, coupant dans quelques chose d'essentiel au maintient de la station debout. Faith s'ecroula. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, elle ne pourrait plus jamais marcher normalement. Un petit truc appris aux coté des Triades de Los Angeles, deux ans auparavant.

Malgres la douleur, elle parvint a se trainer jusqu'a son arme. Dans un dernier effort, elle tendit le bras en sa direction.

Debout, au dessus d'elle, L'Executeur Testamentaire se laissa aller a sourire.

Il leva son arme.

Le regard de la Tueuse gagna en terreur, lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'il preparait.

-N...non, non...

Il frappa sous le coude, de toute la force que ses cotes brisées lu permirent de deployer. 

Cela fut amplement suffisant. 

Dans un eclair de souffrance, Faith perdit son bras gauche, que Poete expedia a l'autre bout de la piece, d'un coup de pied.

Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle se retint d'hurler.

-Que croyait tu, Tueuse, avoir affaire a un simple vampire ?

Poete passa de l'autre coté de la jeune femme, et levant de nouveau son arme, s'attaqua au bras droit.

-Et bien vois tu, tu avait tort...

Puis aux jambes.

Sous le poid de la douleur, Faith perdit conscience.

Neanmoins, elle ne mourrut pas.

************.

10h40

-Je suis la Tueuse, Rupert.

-Faith aussi. Elle se debrouillera tres bien.

...esperait t'il. Jamais Ash, qui avait deja perdu femme et Filles a cause des Vampires, ne lui pardonnerait la mort de sa nouvelle protegée, malgres l'amitié qui les liaient depuis toujours.

Malgres ses contestations, Faith l'avait assurer de pouvoir se debrouiller seule, et l'avait fait promettre de mettre Buffy et Dawn a l'abri. Apres l'avoir pris une derniere fois dans leurs bras, Buffy et Dawn l'avaient laissée seule, a contrecoeur plus qu'autre chose.

Maintenant a quelques miles de Sunnydale, Giles ne songeait toujours pas a ralentir, cherchant a mettre le plus de distance entre les deux assassins et ceux qu'il devait proteger.

Le pied sur l'accelerateur, il foncait sur Silverlakes, a 50 miles de là. Une fois arrivée là bas, il serait toujours temps de reflechir.

Tout etait de sa faute. Ce contrat stupide, bien sur, passé a une vie de là avec l'equivalent Anglais de Wolfram et Hart, mais aussi les Secrets en general, ceux auxquels il n'avait jamais voulu meler sa Tueuse, meme du temps ou elle ne partageait pas sa couche. Des secrets qui aujourd'hui le rattrapait a plus grande vitesse que ne pourrait jamais rouler sa voiture. Des secrets qui, s'il mourrait maintenant, pourraient s'averer dangeureux pour le reste du monde...

Mettre Tara, Dawn, et le Bebé en sureté. Il serait toujours temps de voir apres.

********

11h50

La premiere pensée de Faith fut la surprise, l'etonnement d'etre vivante. 

Sa seconde pensée fut que ses membres lui faisaient mal. Quelques secondes furent necessaires a l'horrible realité pour s'imposer a son cerveau.

Elle avait eté mutilée.

Plus de bras, plus de jambe.. Pendant un instant, elle eu peur d'ouvrir les yeux, et de se decouvrir aveugle...

Finalement, elle regarda, et se vit allongée dans la chambre de Giles et Buffy, ses blessures pansées, des bandages cachant a son regard l'horreur de ce qu'elle serait jusqu'a la fin de ses jours.

Une invalide.

Un monstre de foire.

Elle se rappella ce film, "Freaks", et de cet homme Tronc, qui l'avait tant effrayée encore petite fille.

Elle manqua de pleurer, lorsque Poete entra dans la piece.

Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Il amena une chaise au bord du lit, et s'assis, a moins d'un metre d'elle, tout sourire.

-Je t'ai soigné, tu as vu ?

-Tu peux me torturer, je ne sais rien.

Il ricana. 

-Tu es belle, Faith, meme encore maintenant...Quelles incroyables capacités de regeneration vous avez, vous autres, les Tueuses...Vraiment, je ne pensait pas pouvoir te parler avant au moins demain, malgres le soin que j'ai apporté a tes bandages. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Qu'est ce que tu attend pour me tuer, Mercenaire ? Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais rien de leur destination.

Poete se leva, et se dirigea vers l'armoire, qu'il ouvrit. Tournant le dos a Faith, et fouillant tranquilement, il continuait pourtant a l'ecouter.

-Pourquoi me soucierais je de leur destination ? Ils vont revenir, nous le savont tous les deux. Et ceux d'entre eux qui ne reviendraient pas, je me charge de les traquer.

-Alors en quoi te suis-je encore utile ? Pourquoi suis je encore en vie ?

-Tu as tué Daniel... Mon seul ami. Tu espere vraiment t'en sortir aussi simplement qu'en embrassant la mort ?

-La Torture ne me fait pas peur.

-La Torture ?

Poete etouffa un ricannement. 

-La Torture n'est pas dans mon style, Jeune fille... 

L'homme se retourna, un coussin a la main, un sourire au visage. Quoi qu'il prepare, elle ne crierait pas. Une Tueuse n'as pas peur de mourir, n'a pas peur de la souffrance. La voix de Poete se fit douce, presque amicale, et Faith compris ce qui allait arriver.

-Petite Tueuse, Jolie Tueuse, il est des choses pires que la Torture...

L'homme tira les draps d'un geste doux, et avec horreur, elle se decouvrit nue sous le regard de son bourreau..

Il enleva son pantalon, et grimpa sur le lit, bientot au dessus d'elle.

Faith su ce qui se preparait, et pour la premiere fois, elle eu peur.

-Tu comprendra que vu ta situation, il serait impoli de ma part de te demander d'ecarter les jambes.

Elle voulu hurler, mais l'homme lui appliqua le coussin sur le visage. Elle tenta de se debattre, mais en vain.

Il la penetra doucement, et elle fondit en larme. Elle ne voulait pas. Qu'il la tue, qu'il la torture, mais tout sauf ca.

Les gestes de l'homme se firent doux, il lui embrassa les seins, et la toucha exactement comme elle aimait a etre touchée, comme si'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Alors que son sexe entra profondement en elle, il caressa ses bandages, et lui promis dans un ricanement de l'aimer a jamais, jusqu'a ce que la mort les separent...

Elle ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna aux larmes...

Poete avait raison. Il est des choses pires que la mort...

*******

11h52

Endormie depuis quelques minutes sur le siege passager, Buffy reve...

...et parle dans son sommeil.

-Mmmmm...Faith...Faith...

Gemissement d'effroi, le lien telepathique entre elle et sa moitié , elle vois par ses yeux.

Non, pas une vision, ce n'est pas possible. Un cauchemars, rien qu'un cauchemars...

Jusqu'a ce qu'elle entende Faith pleurer, pleurer et l'appeler a l'aide...

Buffy se reveille. Son Hurlement est tel que Rupert manque de quitter la route.

-FAITH !

La voiture s'arrete sur le bas coté.Tara, endormie sur l'epaule de Dawn, se reveille sous le choc.

Le regard de Buffy croise celui de Giles, entre larmes et colere.

-Il la TUE, Rupert. Il l'a mutilée, et maintenant, il la tue...

-Buffy...

La Rage dans la voix de la Tueuse. Les Larmes, la determination.

-Je ne la laisserait pas mourir seule, Rupert. Je ne la laisserait pas mourir pour me proteger, quoique vous ayez manigancés tous les deux !

Pour la premiere fois depuis des mois, L'Observateur regretta d'avoir abandonné le pouvoir du Warpig. Tant de choses auraient etés facilités s'il avait gardé le pouvoir...

-Buffy, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait... C'est elle qui me l'a proposé, pour proteger le Bebé...

-Si elle meurt, Rupert, c'est qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux est encore vivant. Crois tu vraiment que notre enfant grandira, s'il n'ont pas la certitude d'avoir terminés leur mission ? Ne soit pas hypocrite !

Tara et Dawn, silencieuse a l'arriere, n'oserent dire un mot. Pourtant, dans le retroviseur, croisant leur regard, il devina ce qu'elles pensaient secretement..

L'observateur en disgrace ferma les yeux, son cerveau fonctionnant a plein regime... Devant lui, Silverlakes...

Mettre Tara, Dawn, et le Bebé en sureté. Quoi que dise Buffy, c'etait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire...

Sa decision etait prise.

-Buffy, Tara, Dawn, vous descendez. Je repart a Sunnydale.

-Pas tout seul. Je vient avec toi.

Il manqua de refuser, puis il croisa son regard. L'idée n'etait meme pas a envisager.

-Tous les deux, Rupert. Tous les deux, ou moi seule...Je suis la Tueuse, tu aura besoin de moi...

Il soupira, quoiqu'il dise, elle ne bougerais pas de ses positions... Restait une solution, bien sure... De sa poche, il tira l'envellope que lui avait remis Ash.

-Tara, Dawn, vous descendez.

-Mr Giles, vous n...

-Tara, tais toi, s'il te plais, et ecoute moi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi une derniere fois.

************

14h00

Lorsque Faith fut a l'hopital, et qu'il eu signé les papiers de son admission et parlé aux policiers, Poete repris son chemin vers la maison de Giles.

Lorsque, en pleurs, il s'etait inquieté de l'etat de sa fiancé, les infirmieres, malgres le choc devant de telles mutilations, lui assurerent qu'elle vivrait.

C'etait le principal, leur avait t'il dit.

Entre deux sanglots, il donna aux policiers une description fidele de la creature qui les avaient attaqués, l'avait assommé, et avait torturé de la plus atroce des facons son amie.

Pas le premier cas. Depuis ce matin, il y'avait deja eu 40 Meurtres mysterieux, rien que sur le District.

Une journée classique a Sunnydale. Le train train Quotidien.

Tout alla tres vite. Le fiancé epleuré n'etait pas coupable, lui meme avait assez de cotes cassées pour justifier de son alibi.

A deux mois de leur mariage, Dieu du ciel...

Jamais il n'avait eté aussi heureux d'avoir suivit des cours de secourisme, leur avaient t'il assuré entre deux pleurs...

Jamais il n'avait eté aussi heureux d'avoir pratiqué le theatre, avait t'il pensé.

Lorsqu'elle se reveillerait, et se verrait encore en vie, peut etre penserait t'elle a lui.

Le dernier homme qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais. 

Un peu de chirurgie sauvage avait pourvu a ca. Meme le meilleur chirurgien de la planete aurait du mal a rouvrir ce qu'il avait fermé sans faire de degat.

Resterait ensuite ce qu'il trouverait a l'interieur... Une petite insertion amusante, reservée aux femmes infideles, apprise lors d'une mission en Afrique Noire...Lawquist n'aurait pas fait mieux, pensa t'il.

Ouvrant la porte de sa coccinelle, Poete demarra, jetant machinalement un oeil a l'endroit ou aurait du normalement se trouver son ami.

Sa gorge se serra.

Il finirait la mission. En son l'honneur, et parce que la morale l'exigeait.

Apres tout, ce qui est a faire doit etre fait. Quelques soit les circonstances.

*************

14h25

Il gara la Coccinelle loin de la maison, ayant reconnu la voiture de Giles dans son retroviseur.

Poete en descendit. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce serait la bataille finale.

Il ouvrit le coffre, ou se trouvait desormais le corps de Lawquist, dans l'attente d'etre enterrée, et empoigna la Hache de son ami. 

Un dernier hommage.

Il avanca vers la maison, et trouva la porte ouverte.

Il entra.

Giles lui faisait face. Derriere lui, la Tueuse ferma la porte a clef.

Il ricana.

Un Guet-Apens.

Deux contre un. Dont une Tueuse...

Il ferma les yeux, et se fia a son instinct.

Sans un mot, il attaqua. La hache vola vers la Tueuse, qui la rata de peu de justesse et se planta dans le mur.

Il grimaca.

Raté. Le poids de l'arme etait different de la sienne, il avait negligé ce detail. 

Rien de grave. Il vaincrait quand meme...Le Gambit de Faust n'etait pas exclu, mais il vaincrait...

-Deux contre un, donc... Tres bien, le combat sera plus equitable comme ca.

L'Observateur s'avance vers lui.

-C'est fini, Poete.

L'executeur souris, s'abandonnant doucement au fou rire...d'une certaine facon, a la folie...

Derriere lui, la tueuse s'approche. Il se retourne, et lui fait face. 

-Tu va payer pour tes crimes.

Cette fois, il ne pu retenir son amusement.

-Si tu savait le nombre de fois ou j'ai entendu ca dans ma vie, Tueuse...

Elle frappa, coup de pied circulaire. Esthetique. Puissant.. Inutile.

Il l'evita sans peine, ne cherchant meme pas a riposter.

Elle frappa de nouveau. Coup de poing au visage. Tres belle technique, signe d'années d'entrainement. De nouveau une esquive.

Cette fois ci, il parla.

-Tu ne comprend vraiment pas, Buffy...

Coup de pied retourné. Raté de nouveau.

-...Tu lutte contre des demons...

Coup de poing a la gorge, suivi d'un retour de coude au menton. Mortel, si il touche sa cible. Sauf qu'encore une fois, c'est raté.

-...Je tue Femmes et enfants depuis l'age de 12 ans. 

Coup de pied jeté, esquive.

-...Pour toi c'est une mission...

Elle commence a s'enerver. La rage l'envahit. Coup de poing, elle se rapproche trop de lui cette fois.

D'un coup de pied au genou, il la destabilise. En 3 mouvements simples, il la maintien contre lui, immobilisée dans ses bras, bouclier entre Giles et sa personne.

-...Pour moi c'est une vocation.

D'une simple pression sur la main, il lui casse deux doigts. Un troisieme est necessaire afin de lui soutirer le gemissement necessaire au dramatique qu'il veux donner a la scene... Ne quittant plus le vieil homme du regard, qui pointe desormais un pistolet sur lui, il laisse venir les choses. Rupert ne tremble pas, exactement comme il le soupconnais. Sa reputation etait donc vraie... Ripper & Raines, anciens limiers du Diogene's Club... Pas tout a fait des assassins, mais leur petite legende etait parvenue a ses oreilles.

Presque autant de missions a leur actif que Poete et Lawquist...

Presque, celle ci, ironiquement, avait fait la difference...

-Votre Tueuse a trop lutter contre les Monstres, Mr Giles... Elle ne se rappelle pas ce dont est capable un homme bien entrainé...

-Relachez là. 

-Un contre un, Mr Giles...Otage, Pistolet... Un combat d'etres humain. Reconnaissez l'ironie d'une bataille si peu fantaisiste en pleine terre demoniaque.

-Relachez là, ou mourrez. 

Poete ricana, et brisa deux nouveaux doigts a sa prisonniere.

-Parce que vous avez vraiment l'intention de me laisser en vie Rupert ?

Detonation. La balle s'envole, atteignant l'autre homme en pleine epaule, dont l'os explose sous l'impact.

Sous le choc, Buffy se libere, et trouve refuge dans les bras de son compagnon.

Elle remercie le ciel, malgres la douleur, le cauchemars serait fini d'ici quelques secondes.

Sur le sol, Poete ne bouge pas. Buffy et Giles se positionnent au dessus de lui, prets a l'achever au moindre mouvement.

Il se retourne sur le dos, le regard sur ses vainqueurs...

Et ricane.

A moins d'un metre de lui, Buffy et Rupert voient sa main blessée emerger de dessous sa veste.

Une Grenade. Un petit truc appris en Yougoslavie...

-Un combat d'humain... Avec des armes d'Humains. Echec et Mat, Mr Giles...

L'explosion vaporise les corps, reduit a l'etat de poussiere tout ce qui avait pu etre le salon, 

Rien, ni personne, n'a pu survivre a une telle explosion. 

Rien d'humain, en tout cas.

********

Epilogue.

Comme l'avait voulu Giles, Tara et Dawn disparurent de la circulation, on ne les revis jamais a Sunnydale, ni meme ailleurs.

Le Diogene's Club classa le Dossier, arguant que l'enfant, le Vieillard, et la Femme enceinte, etaient surement dans la piece lorsque la grenade avait explosée. Neanmoins, comme l'exigeait la procedure, ils enveraient unlimier faire une enquete...

Le Contrat d'Assurance "Vie" de Mr Rupert Giles fut pris en charge par un assassin Irlandais, Jameson McDougal mais 25 ans apres la redaction de la liste, seul 14 des 50 individus qui la composaient etaient encore en vie. Le Contrat fut simple a remplir, pour son Executeurs Testamentaires, et l'argent rapidement gagné.

Lorsque Faith se reveilla a l'hopital, apres 10 jours, elle ne pleura pas, et ne pensa pas au Poete.

Mysterieusement, moins de 10 heures apres son reveil, elle disparu de sa chambre d'hopital. Elle non plus, on ne la retrouva jamais.

De toute facon, victime d'une mort clinique pendant quelques secondes sur la table d'operation, la pouvoir de la Tueuse s'etant activée chez une autre elue, elle ne fut jamais recherchée par le Conseil, qui avait toujours vu en elle un dangeureux electron libre...

Fin de l'histoire...

...

Stephenfield, Arizona, 8 Mois plus tard. La Capitale Mondiale de la Galette de Mais, et de la laitue en conserve, 2742 habitants

4 Mois deja que les soeurs Osborn se sont installés dans la vieille maison des Kurshen, au bout de Main Steet. Maison dont le fils Ashton, amis de feu leurs parents, s'etait enfin decidé a se debarasser apres plus de 20 ans sans y etre jamais revenu autrement qu'en vacances. 

Le travail fut dure, mais la demeure fut habitable apres deux semaines de menage incessant.

Christa, la plus jeune, est une gentille fille, qui fait deja tourner bien des coeurs dans les allées du Lycée locale... Les Mardi et Vendredi soirs , elle garde le bebé de Linda Thompsen, et le Samedi, aide ce Vieux fou de Montague dans sa Librairie. Finalement, il n'y'a guere que cette folle de Martha Jones a ne pas l'aimer, sous pretexte qu'elle la voit luire d'une lumiere verte pas naturelle, quelques fois. 

Mais de toutes facon, personne n'ecoute Martha la Cinglée, dans le pays, elle boit tellement que ses enfants sont alcooliques.

Calista, la plus garcon manquée des trois, travaille pour Andrew Logan Jr, le Charpentier, chez qui elle fait un excellent boulot, et avec qui elle flirt parfois, sans penser a mal. Elle aime aussi a courir, le matin, et le soir se rend parfois au Bar du Warsaw, ou elle aime a se taper sur le ventre avec les ouvriers de la Conserverie. On raconte qu'elle a fait de la prison, mais lorsqu'il faut demenager un objet lourd, ce petit bout de femme ne refuse jamais son aide... Finalement, il n'y'a guere que cette folle de Martha Jones a ne pas l'aimer, sous pretexte qu'elle a vu un jour les tres larges cicatrices de ses bras et de ses jambes, et que tout ca, ce n'est pas naturelle. 

Mais de toutes facon, personne n'ecoute Martha la Cinglée, dans le pays, elle boit tellement que ses chats sont alcooliques.

La seule des 3 soeurs que Martha aime bien, c'est Clarissa, l'ainée des trois, la Blonde. Quelques part, peut etre, lui rappelle t'elle sa jeunesse, car elle aussi, apres la mort de son mari, a eté mere celibataire, et a eu a vivre sa grossesse toute seule...Et puis Clarissa est a l'ecoute des autres, n'a pas de prejugés sur ses histoire d'ancienne alcoolique, et lui fourni aussi cette drole de tisane bizarre, des plantes de son jardin, qui font taire cet arthrite qui la faisait tant souffrir depuis des années...Neanmoins, si elle savait que l'enfant qui grandit dans son ventre n'est pas le sien, mais celui de ses deux meilleurs amis decedés sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, peut etre ne l'aimerait t'elle pas, car tout cela n'etait pas tres naturelle.. 

Mais de toutes facon, comme on dit dans le pays, personne n'ecoute Martha la Cinglée, elle boit tellement que ses plantes vertes sont alcooliques.

Parfois, les 3 soeurs se reunissent sous le porche, pour regarder le soleil se coucher...Parfois elles pleurent, parfois elles rient, parlant de choses secretes dont personne ne sais vraiment de quoi il peut s'agir...

Parfois aussi , elles font des cookies, et le parfum de leur cuisine emplie alors tout le Pays...

Il y'a une semaine de cela, un Anglais etrange vint a la ville, et posa beaucoup trop de questions a beaucoup trop de gens...

Il resta quelques jours, puis reparti en laissant sa carte, que tous dechirerent.

A Stephenfield, Arizona, on n'aime pas les gens qui posent trop de questions.

Et par dessus tout, on n'aime pas les Vampires...

FIN?


End file.
